My Pee Wee Baby
by CambionTwins
Summary: Freddie and Griffin spend some alone time together as a couple. Short and sweet summery but the fic itself explains it better.


Freddie and Griffin spend some alone time together as a couple. Short and sweet summery but the fic itself explains it better.

So few fics about these two out there, I mean come on people, these are two hot people so get them together. So this fic is a monster and I can do nothing but say that this right here is one the reasons that I almost never drink coffee, so please excuse if it is a bit overboard. I hope everyone enjoys and that like me you all will be re-reading this fic for weeks, months and years to come, because this is really something. Sorry in there are mistakes.

My Pee Wee Baby

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Freddie held onto his beds headboard as Griffin drove into him again, the two have already been at it since Freddie's mother said that she would be gone for the day, suffice it to say it did not take Freddie long to call his boyfriend over early morning, and it has been three hours since Griffin showed up at the door. Griffin pulled out of the boy below him, he leaned down to kiss Freddie slowly and lovingly, it had been too long since they could just enjoy a day together like this.

"You ever going to cum today?" Freddie asks the boy above him while catching his breath, "I'm just enjoying the moment, savouring every minute that I have with you like this in my arms" Freddie blushes hard at the words his boyfriend spoke. It was true that moments like these were far too few, mostly because of Freddie's mother but also because no one knew they were dating, Griffin's parents would not approve of him having a "guy" in his bed.

Griffin moves from his spot and settles behind Freddie holding him in his arms and resting his still very hard 8 inch member at his boyfriends waiting entrance, the teen kisses along the back of Freddie's neck and up into his hairline making the boy in his arms moan. "You like this don't you, me just holding you like this, and loving you" Griffin says between kisses, Freddie lets out a gasp as the other teen is sucking on his ear. "You know I do, more then anything. I feel free like this with you, I don't have to worry about anything or deal with my daily drama. I love you Griff" the young teen says before he turns his head to capture those sweet lips.

As the two teens kiss the slightly older of the two pushes back into the slightly younger slowly, Freddie moans into his boyfriend's mouth as he is once again filled. They might have been going at it for hours but they have yet to cum, each time they get close they would stop and just enjoy the moment, the feeling of it all, being together like this is always more to them then just the amazing sex.

Freddie breaks the kiss to let out a loud moan when Griffin lifts his right leg up so that he can get deeper into his lover, Freddie's prostate is always just barely touched with each thrust, Griffin never pushes in all the way until they decide to finish since he wants his boyfriend to feel more then just the pleasure of mind numbing sex. "What time is your mom getting back?" the older of the two asks between his own moans and gasps, Freddie takes a moment to compose himself before answering, "she said all day, so around six maybe. But she could be home anytime though" Freddie finally gets out when his boyfriend stilled inside of him.

Griffin stays still inside of Freddie and just kisses along his shoulder and uses his other hand to leave ghost touches along his boyfriend's chest and stomach. "My parents are out of town next weekend, maybe your mom would let you stay over" Freddie hears Griffin say as his hand keeps up it's exploration of his body, Freddie moves his right hand behind him and grips his boyfriend's hip before replying, "I could say I am going to stay at a friend who needs help preparing for a test, or something like that. Now move, I love you and I love this but please just fuck me senseless" Griffin loves how he has rubbed off on his boyfriend, bad boy Freddie turned him on.

Griffin smiles against Freddie's shoulder before he pulls himself out till only the head of his 8 inches was left inside and then with a "you asked for it" and an "I love you" he pushed back inside of his boyfriend's glorious heat and buried himself entirely in Freddie making the younger teen let out a rather loud moan that Griffin was sure the whole apartment complex could hear, but he loved that his boyfriend was so load when he began really fucking him.

Tightening his grip on Freddie's calve Griffin pulls out again and pushes in again, Freddie was loving the feeling of his boyfriend's big dick pushing into him even if his boyfriend was only barely touching his prostate. Griffin kept his pace for a few minutes before pulling out of Freddie and letting go of his leg, the teen moved back into his earlier position with Freddie on his back and him loaming above him. Griffin locks eyes with Freddie and sees the love the other has for him, if it were not for this beautiful boy beneath him he did not know what he would have done, it is after all this boy who made him realise that he liked boys more then girls, it was this boy that gave him the courage to ask him out and it was this boy who tamed his bad boy heart. Griffin just smiles down at the love of his life and receives a smile back; a memory of their first time comes back to him, of Freddie lying amongst his Pee-Wee Babies, their soft coats heaven against the young teens skin and the look that Freddie had had back then made Griffin fall in love with him, made him see that Freddie was his one and only, his reason for being. Freddie was his true love and with that thought on his mind Griffin leaned down and captured his lover's lips before pushing into him again all the way, giving the boy everything he had, his entire being.

Freddie held the kiss even though he wanted to scream as Griffin had just thrust right into his prostate and not even with full force, he held the kiss because he had seen the look on his lovers face, he knew it all too well because he would wear it often. The two break apart and pull back to look at each other, the love they feel mirrored in each others eyes.

Griffin can see the need, the lust and the want along with the love in Freddie's eyes, he could see that his boyfriend wanted to just let go and he was going to give him that chance; he would do anything the boy asked of him. Griffin pulled back out, marvelling at the way his boyfriend's face scrunches up and a lopsided grin spreads across his face, Griffin feels a tender smile tug at his own lips and it is with that feeling inside of him that he thrusts in as hard as he can right into his boyfriend's tight heat, right into his prostate which makes those luscious lips let out another scream of pure pleasure.

In and out Griffin fucks Freddie like this; the two have built up a lot of stamina because of their love for slow and long sex and even now with the sweat showing their fatigue they can still keep going and going, even after they do cum they can just go again. Griffin throws back his head as he allows himself to get lost in the pleasure that is Freddie, he can never get enough of fucking the boy and he is quite sure that he never will. "Fuck, you feel so amazing" Griffin lets out between his thrusting, Freddie can't form words, too lost in everything that his body is making him feel, however a ringing sound brings him out of his pleasure induced haze.

Freddie looks over at his cell phone before the lack of thrusting draws his attention back to his boyfriend, "don't stop, keep going" Freddie says as he leans up on his elbows to kiss his boyfriend before reaching for his phone. Freddie waits for Griffin to continue fucking him and his first few moans to pass his lips before answering, "Hallo?" Freddie looks alarmed for a moment before his features relax again when Griffin leans down to attach his mouth to his pulse point, the bed is shaking and the headboard keeps hitting the wall but still Freddie held his phone to his ear, he is not even worried that his heavy breathing and gasps will alert the person on the other end. "Ok mom, see you tomorrow then, bye" Freddie hangs up before dropping his phone somewhere he did not care about.

Griffin pulls back and out of his boyfriend, sitting back on his hunches waiting for Freddie to explain. "My mom is staying over at her aunt's, I guess she is trusting me more now" Freddie says after sitting up himself, "So that means bad boy, we get to practise for next weekend. I want you to fuck me, drench me in cum and then keep fucking me till we both pass out" Freddie continued, he gets up to on his knees and moves closer to his boyfriend who is wearing one hell of a sexy smirk, he leans in and kisses Griffin and wastes no time in deepening the kiss, their tongues savouring every inch of each others months, they break apart leaving a string of saliva connecting them.

Griffin breaks the trancelike stare that they share and moved to sit against the headboard, Freddie quickly straddles his hips and begins another make out session, holding Griffin's head with both his hands while he is devouring his mouth. Griffin takes firm hold of his lover's hips and positions himself at his already well fucked hole, Freddie pulls back from his boyfriend's tempting lips before giving him a smirk that he had gotten from the bad Pee-Wee Babies loving boy. "I love you my bad boy" Freddie says, Griffin smirks back at him before replying, "I love you my bad boy".

Griffin eases Freddie down onto his 8 inch member without stopping, watching as the loose yet still tight hole takes him so well; it was like Freddie was made to be fucked by him. Freddie takes hold of the headboard as Griffin lifted him off of his dick till only the head was left inside, Freddie waits for it and lets out a throaty scream when his boyfriend forced him back down and thrust up into him, the shear force that hit his prostate made his eyes roll back and his back arch, this is what he wanted earlier, this is what he needs, to be fucked so hard that he can't think.

Griffin does the same move again and again, pulling his lover up and off of him so only the head of his dick remains inside before he once again thrusts up and pulls down at the same time, making the love of his life give thanks in a very vocal and loud way. Freddie moves his hands from the headboard to his boyfriend's shoulders and from there he moved them to his strong biceps, feeling the muscle work as it lifted him up and brought him back down effortlessly. Griffin looks up at his lover as he quickly builds a rhythm and quickens his thrusting; he loves the look of pure ecstasy that his boyfriend wears during their fucking, because that's what this was and not what they were doing for hours earlier, that was love making. This is different, this is raw and heated.

"G-G-Griffin, I-I'm gonna cum!" Freddie gets out. Griffin can feel his bad boy side come out, he stills his thrusts and pulls the boy off of his lap, he man handles his onto his hands and knees, he pushes back into his lover before he could even hear any protest. Freddie lets out scream after scream, moan after moan and he can't form two words between the gasps. Griffin is pounding away with so much force that each thrust forces Freddie towards the headboard, until he is holding onto it instead of the bed beneath him.

Freddie can feel his climax coming, he wanted to reach down to help himself over that edge but Griffin's thrusts were too much for him. Freddie just held on for dear life as his lover fucked him to his release, he has never cum untouched in his life and he has to say when he can form words again, that he FUCKING LOVES IT!

Griffin moves one of his hands from it place on his boyfriend's him up his arching back and to his hair, he takes hold and pulls back, though not enough to hurt. With each pull of his hair Freddie relents and shifts closer and closer to the head boy, not having much choice as each thrust from behind intends to fuck him through the wall. Freddie can feel the sweaty and heated skin of his boyfriend against his back; he rests his head against Griffins strong shoulders and squeezes the headboard so hard that he would have to check for splinters later. Griffin increases his pace even more, putting more power into each thrust and going faster then they both thought he could, he was nearing his end, or rather the next beginning.

Freddie lets out moan after moan as he feels himself nearing that edge, with a loud moan that sounded near to a soft scream the teen came all over his headboard and the wall behind it. Griffin kept fucking him though his climax, chasing his own with abandon, a few more hard and fast thrusts had the older teen give one last hard brutal thrust before he filled up his lover with over four hours worth of pent up cum, Freddie could feel it inside of him and just let out a breath he did not knew he was hold, he slumped back against his boyfriend, loving the feeling of those strong arms holding him tight. They both knew that they would be ready for another go in a little while but for now they just wanted to bask in the after math of what they did, they wanted to feel the love they held for each other.

"I think I need an early tutor session for that sex ed test that I just remembered I have" Griffin said into Freddie's ear as he hardened inside of his lover, and all Freddie did was smile and steel himself against the abused headboard.

Amazed, shocked and so re-reading this. Hoped you readers liked it as much as me, leave a review.

I am thinking of adding part two and the tutoring weekend to this one, it was just so much fun to write that I think I will expand on it some more.

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
